


talk that talk

by jaekyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk that talk

**Author's Note:**

> it's pwp where brian gags jae with his bandana so he can blow him. cool!

Jae talks too much. That’s obvious to anyone who meets him.

It’s never annoying. At least it’s never annoying to Brian. To Brian it’s always been more endearing, an innate part of Jae’s personality that he won’t ever get rid of and Brian would honestly never want him to get rid of. Jae always chirping at Brian’s side is comfortable, it’s reassuring.

Point is: Brian has never wanted Jae to just shut up.

Point is: this would never happened under normal circumstances. But these are not normal circumstances.

 

 

 

It’s been too long since they’ve had their hands on each other. Months that have felt like years and years of build-up in the pits of their guts and itching of their hands for each other’s skin. They try not to complain because there is nothing more satisfying than preparing for a comeback, being able to make new music that they are proud of. They both thrive off of it. But it can get hard, all those hours in the practice room and recording rooms where they are so close to each other but never close enough.

Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon have all stepped out for food. That’s where the opportunity comes from. Brian thanks whatever force in the universe is granting him a half an hour to press Jae against the far wall of the practice room and kiss him.

Jae melts into Brian. It’s nice. Both of their hands are covered in new calluses from playing new songs so much and something about the rough skin of their hands on the soft skin of their bodies amplifies everything. As if they weren’t high strung enough as it is. High strung enough that Brian wants to press his hands so hard against Jae they disappear into him. Makes Brian wants to bite at Jae’s bottom lip until it’s soft and pliable enough for Brian swallow him whole.

Brian slides his left leg between both of Jae’s and listens to him whine a little. He’s reminded of his guitar string: how he can tighten it and tighten it and if he keeps at it slow and steady he can make it snap. He wants that for Jae. Wants to wind him up until he breaks.

But it’s a rude awakening that they are on borrowed time and if Brian wants anything out of this he needs to get it fast.

Jae keeps rutting against his leg. He’s taller than Brian so all he needs to do is press down and he can find the friction he wants to desperately. Jae is already hard and Brian matches him in enthusiasm. Especially because Jae keeps making noises, so many noises. Some high-pitched and some at low registers but all of them _loud_ and unabashed.

“Jae, Jae,” Brian repeats into the skin of Jae’s neck, pushing the button of his pants open, “you have to be quiet, oh my god, do you know how many people could hear you right now?” Brian is speaking in hushed and rushed tones, trying to get Jae to quiet down before they get caught.

Brian slips his hand past the elastic of Jae’s boxers and grips his dick. Jae moans and it’s so loud it makes Brian wince. “Don’t tell me to shut up and then put your hand on my dick, you asshole,” Jae says, no regard to the volume of his voice.

Brian huffs, frustrated. In the heat of the moment - his hand on Jae’s dick, dry and awful but so good because they’ve been waiting for long and Jae making desperate noises that are so hot but so dangerous - Brian makes a decision.

He takes the hand not around Jae’s dick, pulls his bandana off his head and stuffs it into Jae’s mouth.

 

 

 

This would have never happened under normal circumstances.

Five minutes ago, Sungjin knocked on the door of the practice room and invited Brian and Jae back for pizza. Brian had been the one to tell Sungjin they would catch up with them in a bit because, as it was, Jae was rendered unresponsive.

That’s where they are now: Brian’s bandana in Jae’s mouth while he still manages to make little noises that escape from around it. Brian has a hold of both of Jae’s wrist with one hand and a spit-slick hand around Jae’s dick, pumping as fast as he can with the limited supplies. Brian’s sucking Jae’s chest in a spot where the marks will be hidden by even a deep v-neck top. He kind of wants to get his mouth on Jae’s dick. He thinks it might run a little smoother than this dry-ass handjob he’s trying to give.

“If I suck you off,” Brian says quietly, watching Jae’s eyes widen as he speaks, “can I trust you to keep the gag in?”

Jae nods fast, so fast he probably almost pulls a muscle in his neck. Brian is cautious regardless. He drops to both knees with Jae’s wrists still in his grasp and then positions Jae’s hands so they can slide effortlessly into Brian’s hair. It’s a mess now, his hair, after he haphazardly tore off his bandana earlier. He’ll have to fix that before they go back.

Brian looks up at Jae, just glances, before he puts Jae’s dick in his mouth. Jae is looking down at him and it’s - it’s kind of hot, him having to make noises around Brian’s bandana. That Brian’s bandana probably just tastes like Brian’s sweat and that’s kind of gross but that’s kind of _hot_ , that Jae’s tasting Brian when Brian is about to taste Jae.

Brian presses the heel of his palm to the base of his shaft, hard and fast to discourage himself from coming in his pants. That’s not a mess he wants to deal with. Then he leans forward and licks a stripe length-wise up Jae’s dick.

Jae makes a noise that Brian can’t tell what it is. It gets lost in the cotton in his mouth, just barely leaking out. It’s still enough to spur Brian on, to make him lick across Jae one more time before taking him into his mouth properly.

Brian does his best to be quick - but be thorough. Because Brian is nothing if not a thorough when he gives head. He relaxes his throat and tries to take as much of Jae in at once as he can. And when he feels like he can’t take anymore Brian braces both hands on Jae’s thighs, grips hard, and forces just a bit more. Brian gags. Jae’s hands tighten in his hair and Brian hears a groan reverberate in Jae’s chest.

It’s a messy blowjob. Not Brian’s best work by a long shot. But they’re on a time limit and he’s out of practice and doing the best he can. Jae seems to enjoy it regardless, if all the muffled noises and quiet huffs of breath Brian’s ears manage to catch are any indicator.

Despite this blowjob barely making a C+ grade, if Brian had to mark it, Jae comes pretty quickly. Brian swallows it all obediently because, again, that’s a mess he’d rather avoid cleaning up.

Brian pulls himself off of Jae’s dick, saliva dripping from his mouth. Brian wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, unceremoniously puts Jae’s dick back in his pants. He rises from his knees after that, plucking his bandana from Jae’s mouth.

The first thing Jae does is pull Brian forward by his hips and kiss him. It’s an exchange of tastes: how does Brian taste off of Jae’s tongue and how does Jae taste off of Brian’s tongue. They kiss for probably longer then they should, considering how much extra time they took so Brian could let Jae fuck his mouth.

When they pull apart, Jae says, “when you gagged me? That was hot,” and presses his hand against the front of Brian’s pants.

“Next time I’ll tie your hands too,” Brian replies, batting Jae’s hands away to collect himself so they can go eat their probably long cold slices of pizza that Sungjin probably had to wrestle Dowoon from eating when they took too long. When Jae fixes Brian with a pout Brian sighs and says, “later.”

This never would have happened under normal circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm how i wanted to write this as brian/ofc but i love god and jesus so i made it gay instead


End file.
